


Mucca sensuale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Toro scatenato [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Colonnello non ha mai svelato a Lambo quello che pensava nei suoi riguardi.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN	TYL!Colonnello/TYL!Lambo, "Per questa notte, dimentica Reborn."
Relationships: Lambo Bovino/Colonnello
Series: Toro scatenato [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032746
Kudos: 1





	Mucca sensuale

Mucca sensuale

Lambo si coricò su un fianco sul divanetto, indossava un top, degli stivaletti, delle maniche che arrivavano fino al gomito, tutti bianchi pezzati di nero e, vicino alle corna, un cerchietto con delle orecchie da mucca. Muoveva pigramente una coda da bovino, accarezzando con le dita sottili il cuscino.

Colonnello guardava il suo corpo liscio, slanciato, ma muscoloso. I suoi occhi vennero calamitati dal collare verde scuro che il giovane indossava, decorato da una grossa campanella di latta senza batacchio.

Si slacciò la fascia che teneva intorno alla fronte, sfilandosi gli stivali.

«Ti conviene dimenticare Reborn» disse Colonnello, sfilandosi gli stivali. «Ha fatto innamorare tutti, me compreso, ma non si è mai legato veramente a nessuno. È un traditore, kora». "Probabilmente lo stava aspettando per una notte di passione, ma quell’hitman ha perso l’occasione per la nuova missione" pensò.

«Non ho mai avuto dubbi sul fatto che lui si diverta ad usare gli altri e nient’altro» rispose Lambo, sporgendo le labbra rosee.

«Per questa notte, dimentica Reborn e concediti a me» lo spronò Colonnello.

"Reborn sa essere un padre, un mentore, un amante. Sa stregarti, ma alla fine ti lascia solo con l’amaro in bocca. Sono più che felice di concedermi a qualcosa che possa apprezzarmi" pensò Lambo.

Le iridi verde smerlando di Lambo brillarono, mentre l’altro arcobaleno cresciuto si spogliava, rimanendo ignudo.

Colonnello notò che l’altro lo fissava e sorrise, sentendosi dire: «Hai parecchi segni».

«Sono dovute alle battaglie, kora» si vantò.

Lambo lo lodò: «Un vero soldato americano. Non potevo aspettarmi niente di meno da te».

Colonnello gemette silenziosamente, le pupille dilatate e le iridi azzurre liquide, osservando Lambo vibrare eccitato sul divanetto.

Lambo sentì l’altro stendersi su di lui.

Colonnello iniziò a martoriare la pelle scoperta del suo corpo e i suoi capezzoli con dei morsi, il respiro di Bovino era pesante, punteggiato da singhiozzi e gemiti occasionali.

Lambo allungò la mano fino a una bustina abbandonata ai piedi del divano e ne trasse alcune cinghie di nylon. Si sfilò gli stivaletti, sentendo l’altro passargli la mano sulla gola. Fece un sorriso beato e gli sussurrò: «Profanami, soldatino».

Colonnello strinse più forte la mano intorno alla sua gola, facendolo boccheggiare con la bocca aperta e affondò dentro di lui con un colpo secco.

Le cinghie avevano arrossato la pelle di Bovino.

«Come sei accogliente, kora» esalò Colonnello con un filo di voce. Lambo spingeva il bacino, lasciando che scendesse sempre più a fondo.

"Lui mi fa sentire bello e voluto" pensò Lambo, sempre più umido ed eccitato.

"Troppo a lungo ho desiderato questo, ho invidiato Reborn. In fondo la differenza d’età è stata annullata col nostro essere Arcobaleni" pensò Colonnello. La campanella ondeggiava senza emettere alcun suono.

Lambo strusciò la testa sul divano, i riccioli mori scompigliati ed umidi di sudore. "Vorrei che questo momento non finisse mai" pensò, implorando: «Nnnh… aah… Di più! Aaaaa!».

Colonnello venne dentro di lui, strappandogli un urlo e gli premette le labbra sulla bocca, zittendolo.

"Ho sempre desiderato potergli dimostrare che ero un vero uomo, anche più di Reborn. Ora posso dire di averlo fatto" pensò. Il divanetto si era sporcato di sperma.


End file.
